Electronic devices, and particularly portable electronic devices, can include a variety of different types of actuators depending upon the embodiment. Occasionally events occur that fail to cause desirable actuation or triggering of an electronic device actuator. For example, a electronic device in a certain environment may come in contact with elements of the environment, such as moisture or other foreign matter, and thus cause or hinder operation of an actuator of the electronic device. Such events can be undesirable for various reasons. Among other things, such events can, in turn, cause the electronic device to fail to take desired actions or produce consequences that are unintended or undesirable to the user. For example, the moisture or other foreign matter in contact with the actuator of the electronic device may unintentionally cause the device to operate in a less-than-optimal manner.